Controls
This page is to showcase the controls for For Honor on all platforms. Art of Battle covers some details in-depth, such as Guard Mode. Controller: PS4 *Left Thumb - Use for movement, press down (L3) to sprint *Right Thumb - Guard Directs (3 positions - up, right, left) *L1- Quick Chat *L2 - Guard Mode (hold) *R1 - Light Attack *R2 - Heavy Attack *R1+R2 - Zone Attack *△ - Emotes *▢ - Guard Break *O - Cancel Heavy Attacks (feint) *X - Dodge *Arrow Pad - Feats *Options - Pause *Start - Menu options *▭ - Gameplay Information Controller: Xbox one *Left Pad: Use to activate feats *Right Pad **Y - Emotes **X - Guard Break (must be in Guard mode - LT) **A - Dodge **B - Cancel Heavy Attack (feint) *Left Thumb - Use for movement, press down to sprint *Right Thumb - Guard Directs (3 positions - up, right, left), press down to reset camera *LB - Quick Chat *LT - Guard Mode (hold) *RB - Light Attack *RT - Heavy Attack *RT + RB - Zone Attack *Menu Button - Menu options *Mode Button - Gameplay Information *Press R to change targets while in Guard Mode. *To Dodge while holding the LT, use the Left Thumb + A. Using A with the Left Thumb while not guarding will do a roll. *To Throw, double press X while in Guard Mode (LT). PC The PC version of For Honor is being developed by Blue Byte, a Ubisoft Studio. Blue Byte is tasked with creating a fully tailored and optimized experience on the PC platform, to ensure that players using a keyboard and mouse are still able enjoy the game's Art of Battle. However, if a Player desires, they are able to use a controller on the PC platform. Movement *W - Move Forward *S - Move Backwards *A - Move Left *D - Move Right *Shift - Sprint *Space **Roll **Climb ladder **Ledge Drop Combat *CTRL - Lock in/out of Guard Mode *Alt - Next Target *LMB - Light Attack *RMB - Heavy Attack *Guard Left - Move mouse left *Guard Right - Move mouse right *Guard Up - Move mouse up *C - Stance mechanic *MMB - Guard Break *Space - Dodge; double-tap to roll *E - Cancel Heavy Attack (feint) *Q - Execute button 1 *E - Execute button 2 *1 - Feat 1 *2 - Feat 2 *3 - Feat 3 *4 - Feat 4 *R - Revenge MISC *E - Revive *TAB - Scoreboard Limbo Mode *E - Cycle to next ally *Q - Cycle to previous ally *Z - Reset Camera Pan *W - Camera Zoom In *S - Camera Zoom Out *LMB - Respawn *RMB - Deny (Stay dead) Interaction and Communication *E - Interact *F - Emote 1 *G - Emote 2 *T - Text Chat *' - Quick Chat *V - Push to Talk (Voice Chat) *B - Ping for Help/Revive :Note: Windows 10, 8 and 8.1 natively supports the XBbox One and Xbox 360 controllers. Previous versions of Windows may require a driver, which is available online. For more information on how to install a controller or download drivers, check out the support doc from Microsoft. Category:Gameplay